


And This is Like I Have Always Dreamed

by skyfireflies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Doesn't Know the Meaning of the Word Subtle, Birthdays, Celebrations, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Various Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfireflies/pseuds/skyfireflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subtlety isn't a thing that exists in the world of Aomine Daiki, least of all when it comes to an occasion like Tetsu's birthday. (In which Aomine abuses his powers as a police officer, in more ways than one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And This is Like I Have Always Dreamed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kuroko's birthday (1/31). I got a late start on this, and it ended up longer than I'd originally expected, even with cutting it short. I managed to finish it just in time, a feat which I am proud of myself for! ^_^ (Also, I am terrible with titles, so this one is just going to have to do.)

Daiki wakes up when Tetsu’s alarm goes off at five in the morning, just like he does every morning during the week; he groans, shoving the pillow over his head like that’ll make it go away, and debates the merits of throwing out the alarm clock while Tetsu’s in the shower. Beside him, Tetsu sits up and shuts off the alarm; Daiki can hear the way he’s laughing, quietly, before one of Tetsu’s hands comes to rest over his shoulder blade, rubbing at it a bit. 

“Aomine-kun knew I’d be getting up this early when you decided to move in with me,” he says, not sounding sympathetic in the least, and Daiki just groans some more, “If you didn’t want to deal with it, you could have just kept your own place.” 

Daiki is pretty sure no one should be able to think up an appropriate response to -anything- at this ungodly hour of the morning, but eventually, he does throw the pillow off of himself and flop over onto his side so he can stare up at Tetsu, all bleary-eyed and disgruntled. No way is he going to miss catching a glimpse of Tetsu’s hilarious (and, Daiki will only ever admit to himself, adorable) bed hair, and it doesn’t disappoint today, either. 

“Yeah, but Tetsu didn’t live there,” he replies, and watches the way Tetsu rolls his eyes at that before pulling himself up out of the bed and padding off toward the bathroom, away from Daiki, for a shower. 

That’s for the better, anyway, Daiki thinks, because even in his half-asleep stupor, he still hasn’t forgotten what day it is. Tetsu isn’t the type to make a big deal about his birthday-- would be perfectly fine with going on about his day like it was any other day, really-- but Daiki’s not going to let him get away with it this year. He isn’t much for being romantic, at least not in any kind of conventional way, and Tetsu’ll probably get mad at him, later, but he’d had to pull a lot of favors at work to be able to get away with what he’s got planned for today.

He grabs his phone the moment he hears the shower in the bathroom turn on, and texts Satsuki to make sure everything’s still kosher; really, if his boss were anyone besides Imayoshi-san, he’s sure he wouldn’t be able to get away with it. It just so happens that what he’s got planned is something Imayoshi-san finds incredibly amusing, and so he’ll let Daiki get away with it just this once. The price had been rather steep, though, and Daiki’ll be making up for it for weeks in the form of paperwork duty.

Satsuki, prompt as ever, gets back to him immediately and tells him everything’s still on, but Daiki can still read what she thinks of the whole thing in the way she answers him. Satsuki’s all for grand displays of affection, but when they cost department time or money, she’s a little less willing to approve of it wholeheartedly. Mostly because it’ll be an inconvenience to have her partner out for the day, but Daiki had promised to take her out for her favorite meal and some drinks as compensation, and she’d finally caved, helping him convince Imayoshi-san.

Daiki flops himself back down on the mattress, shutting his eyes and listening to the soothing sound of the water running in the bathroom, and waits. Eventually, Tetsu finishes up and comes back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, using another one to dry his hair while he digs around for his work clothes. Daiki still doesn’t bring up what day it is, instead just settling on his side to watch Tetsu pull his clothes on. 

“I expected Aomine-kun would’ve fallen back asleep, by now,” Tetsu says, finally, watching him with a considering look as he tugs his shirt on. Daiki just shrugs. 

“Nah,” he says, “I’ll sleep after Tetsu leaves.” It’s a lie, but only just this once-- normally, Daiki’d be sleeping in til noon, working the evening shift at the station, but for this one day he could deal with being sleep-deprived. Tetsu doesn’t press the matter; Daiki figures Tetsu probably just thinks he’s not quite used to his new living arrangements. He just finishes getting dressed, Daiki watching him in a companionable silence, and then grabs his keys off the nightstand, lingering beside the bed. 

“You’ll work late again?” Tetsu asks, reaching to rest fingers, briefly, in Daiki’s hair. Daiki just nods, chuckling a bit. 

“Yeah,” he says, “Satsuki’s got plans this weekend, so I said I’d take some of her workload. Might be a little late, she gave me all the difficult stuff to finish up.” 

He notes the slight disappointment on Tetsu’s face before it disappears a moment later, and watches the other nod, pulling his hand back and leaning down to press his lips to the side of Daiki’s face before heading for the door. 

Daiki just watches him go; Tetsu’s not really one for mushy conversations, neither of them are, so he doesn’t think there’s anything to say. 

He hears the front door close and listens as Tetsu locks it before he drags himself out of bed for a shower to pass the time (it’ll hopefully wake him up a little, he thinks, making a face and staring at the clock shining a bright ‘5:55 A.M.’ at him like he should be cheerful about being up this early). He takes his time getting dressed, too-- not his normal day clothes, but his work uniform, making sure he doesn’t even forget his badge this time. (Satsuki always yells at him for that, but Daiki just claims he can’t help being forgetful.)

He waits until he’s sure Tetsu’s about to really start getting into lessons for the day to leave and head down to the station. Satsuki’s at her desk, chugging down coffee by the mug-full as usual, and when he walks in, she looks up at him with a long-suffering sigh and pushes a folder across the desk to him. “You’re supposed to fill that out, just in case you do anything stupid and cause Imayoshi-san unnecessary grief,” she says, with pursed lips, “And please don’t scare the kids, Dai-chan.”

He just gives her his best grin. “Why would you think I’d do something like that, Satsuki?” he says, cheerfully, “Besides, ‘s not like I didn’t already clear it with Tetsu’s boss, anyway.” He signs the papers anyway, while Satsuki looks on with a quietly thoughtful expression. 

“You know, Dai-chan,” she says, as he hands the folder back to her, “You’ve never done anything this fun for me, on my birthday.” She’s smiling as she says it, so he knows she’s just teasing him, but it gives him pause anyway. 

“You’d hit me if I did something like this for you. Besides, I never took you on a date, Satsuki.” He tells her, and she laughs, nodding in agreement.

“That’s true,” she admits, smiling up at him in amusement, “But I wouldn’t have gone out with you even if you’d have asked, Dai-chan!” Daiki just rolls his eyes, then, and snatches the keys to the cruiser from her. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he says, grinning, “Tell Imayoshi-san I’ll have the damn car back without a scratch, ‘cause I’m not gonna let him charge me twice as much for repairs.” 

Satsuki looks skeptical, but she nods, patiently, and goes back to working on her paperwork as Daiki turns to leave. “Make sure you take good care of Tetsu-kun today!” she calls after him, loud enough for the whole office to hear. Daiki resists the urge to flip her the bird, just this once, and makes his way out to where the cruiser is waiting in its usual parking spot. 

For a few minutes he just sits there in the car, thinking over things. He’s not usually into this kind of thing-- grand, romantic gestures, sweeping someone off their feet-- but this time, he wants to try. Things are going really well with Tetsu, and Daiki doesn’t want to mess it up. He wants to keep things as good as they have been for as long as possible, and Daiki knows how much Tetsu wants to spend his birthday with him even if he won’t say it out loud. 

Daiki pulls the car out of the lot and heads straight to the elementary school Tetsu teaches at. He’s never actually gone there before, and when he asks the woman in the office which classroom Tetsu teaches in, she just grins, in on the secret, and points him in the right direction. The principal had told him that Tetsu’s helper, a guy named Furihata-san, would just take over the class for the day; Daiki glances in the small window on the door and catches sight of the guy before he lets himself into the room. 

All the loud, chaotic sounds of the room let up, when he steps in; the kids all stop what they’re doing and turn to stare at him owlishly, and Tetsu looks up from the finger-painting project he’s helping one particularly messy kid with and looks completely taken aback. 

“Sorry, Tetsu,” Daiki says, reaching for his handcuffs, “But you’re under arrest.” He has to fight hard to keep the grin off his face at the way all the little brats gasp and then look at Tetsu, all wide-eyed and confused. 

“Aomine-kun, what--” he starts, but Daiki just shakes his head, striding over with the cuffs and motioning for Tetsu to hold out his arms. 

“No questions,” Daiki tells him, “I gotta haul you into the station, so,” he goes on, glancing in the direction of the guy he figures is Furihata-san, “You’ll have to take over for Tetsu, today.”

The guy just grins, nervously, and nods. He looks about as nervous as Daiki would be in a room full of little kids, except with a far better temperament, and so Daiki figures he’ll be alright. 

Tetsu just gives him a long-suffering look, and then turns his head to look at the kids while Daiki cuffs him. “Don’t give Furihata-kun any trouble, alright? I’ll be back tomorrow,” he says, and the little boy next to him grabs onto his pant leg, looking up at him with the biggest eyes Daiki’s ever seen, all watery like he’s going to cry. 

“Kuroko-sensei,” he says, his voice all wobbly, “What’d you do?” 

Tetsu just smiles down at the kid, shaking his head. “I’m sure it’s a misunderstanding, Kenji-kun,” he says, using that tone of voice that Daiki is used to hearing when he’s trying his very best to be patient, “Furihata-kun will take good care of all of you for the rest of the day, alright?” 

It’s funny, Daiki thinks, how Tetsu has such a short temper underneath with most people, but still manages to be patient working with kids day in and day out. The kids all seem to love him, too, despite how rowdy they are; five or six of the little hellions come running up to latch onto Tetsu for a hug before Daiki finally manages to get him away, out of the classroom and into the quiet of the hall.

He doesn’t say a word until he’s got Tetsu in the car, buckled into the passenger seat. Tetsu’s looking down at his cuffed hands, and Daiki can’t read his expression, but then he starts to laugh. “You terrified the kids,” he says, lifting a cuffed hand to cover his mouth to try and stifle the quiet chuckles escaping it, “Aomine-kun, they’re going to think badly of me now.” 

Daiki just grins, shaking his head. “Nah, they’re kids. Just tell ‘em it was a mistake and I got the wrong guy, and they’ll forget in a couple weeks,” he says, and Tetsu just gives him a look before settling back into the seat with a sigh, “Besides, you didn’t really want to spend your birthday at work, right?” 

Tetsu’s eyes widen slightly, at that, and he turns to look out the window for a moment, quiet. “I thought Aomine-kun had forgotten,” he says, and even though Daiki had figured that's what Tetsu was thinking, it still stings a bit to hear it out loud. 

“Like I’d forget something like Tetsu’s birthday,” he scoffs, starting up the car, “So. Where d’you want to spend it, since I just freed up your schedule?” 

For a long while Tetsu just looks at him, and Daiki waits. “...At home, with Aomine-kun,” he finally answers, “Unless you have some other ridiculous thing planned for me?” The way he’s smiling suggests that he wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case, since Daiki’s already gone through this much trouble and made such a scene, but Daiki just shakes his head.

“Didn’t really think it through further than this,” he admits, earning himself another laugh from Tetsu, “But...Tetsu’s idea sounds good, anyway.” 

Tetsu holds his hands up, then, and stares at the cuffs in amusement. “Are you going to take these off of me, then?” he asks, and Daiki just grins mischievously. 

“I might,” he says, “If you ask nicely. Could think of some things to do while you’re wearing them first, though.” 

Tetsu just gives him a look, raising an eyebrow. “I’m sure you could. You’re a pervert, Aomine-kun,” he says, giving Daiki a slow, playful smile. Daiki can’t help it, then; he leans over, cupping Tetsu’s face against his palm and kissing him firmly. 

“Happy birthday, Tetsu,” he says, resting his forehead against the other’s for a moment. Tetsu gives him one of his quiet, contented smiles, and the drive back to their apartment is nearly silent, but comfortable. 

The rest of the day, however, is decidedly _less_ silent; and, if Imayoshi-san asks him later if they’d gotten up to anything naughty in the back of a cruiser the entire department uses, Daiki will staunchly deny it. (How Imayoshi-san knows is a mystery, he thinks, but it keeps Daiki from ever considering trying it out a second time.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos much appreciated!


End file.
